Sage (novel)
Sage is an old and powerful male vampire (presumed to be a Old One by Elena) as well as Damon's friend. He remains in the Dark Dimension. History Early Life Sage is born during the Iron Age (700 to 500 BC), and is the son of a Fallen Angel and an unknown french woman. For a while, he knew the nature of his father and his mother, but when the woman dies and her soul is damned because the love for the devil, The Celestial Court send him and his father in the Dark Dimension and he become the Guardian of the Gate of the Seven Treasures of Kitsune. Probably here he take, as his "pets", a hellhound named Sabre and a falcon named Talon. The death, and damnation, of the mother left Sage conflicted, torn between his loyalty to his father and his desire to avenge her. The Return: Midnight Sage is the guardian of the Gate where the Seven Treasures of Kitsune are, including the star ball. He lets the group visit one of the seven gateways. Sage tells them (Elena and the other) that maybe the Celestial Court can reverse the damage done in Fell's Church. There the leader of the blonde Guardians reveals that Elena was originally destined to become a guardian. The Celestial Court agrees to reverse what was done in Fell's Church and erase the memories of what happened there. Elena can go home as if she never died, and Stefan will be accepted as her boyfriend. Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson, and Mr. Tanner get their lives back, but nothing can be done for Damon. Angered, Elena begins to unleash her wings of destruction, but a soldier named Lenea stops her. The Three Guardians of the Celestial Court decide that Elena is unfit to wield the wings, so they clip them. Elena's wings and telepathy (with everyone but Stefan) are lost, and she is practically fully human again. The book ends on the Nether World's smallest moon. It is raining from the tree Elena destroyed, and liquid drips onto a body that thinks of two girls: Elena and Bonnie. It says if he can remember who he is, he can live again, and a name comes: Damon The Hunters: Phantom Sage finds Damon in the Dark Dimension, helps him remember who he is, and lets him use the Mystical Elevator to return to Fell's Church. Up to this point, Damon has appeared to Elena in dreams. Elena, Stefan and the other see Sage in the nexus room and run to the Dark Moon, where Damon is battling a misty blue figure. They all start fighting it, and suddenly they end up in the garage of the boarding house. Damon says that the creature is one of the original phantoms, which is much more powerful than an ordinary phantom. The original phantoms were trapped on the Dark Moon by the guardians, but Elena destroyed their prison, and the phantom of jealousy followed them to Fell's Church. The phantom tells everyone why they should be jealous of others, pitting Stefan and Damon against each other in a brutal fight. As the rest of the group admits their jealousies and casts them away, weakening the phantom, Elena makes the brothers reconcile. Damon throws a candle at the phantom, setting it on fire, and Elena reaches into the creature's core and pulls out the rose inside, destroying the phantom. Damon gives Elena his blood to heal her burns as the fire department arrives to put out the fire. Everyone then looks forward to the future. Relationships *'Unnamed Mother' - was a French woman, who entered a romantic relationship with the Devil. She is described as innocent, loving and loyal. At some point, she died and was condemned to Hell. This left Sage conflicted, torn between his loyalty to his father and his desire to avenge his mother. Currently, it is believed that her soul continues in hell, because her love for the devil. *'The Devil' - was a former guardian, now is an evil, cruel and selfish creature. He fathered a son named Sage through a mortal French woman, who later died and was damned. The Devil's relationship with his son is largely unknown; Sage was loyal to his father, though he also wanted to avenge his mother. He also made a deal with the Old One known as Klaus at some point. Not set if he continues to exist or were destroyed. *'Damon' - is, probably, his best and longest friend. He help Damon, and his friends, in multiple occasion; during the search of the Star Ball and when help Damon to remember who he is and to return to Earth. TV Series Sage is a mysterious woman with who shares a past with the Stefan and Damon and knows about the Originals. She appears in a flashback to 1912 (episode 3x16). Trivia * In the books, Sage is male and a vampire, friend of Damon, but in the TV series, Sage is female. *In the books, Sage has feelings for Damon, but has not been established what types of feelings are (friendship, romance, sexual, etc.). *In the series, Sage died because the death of her creator: Finn (one of the Originals). *In the books, Sage is a vampire, but has certain abilities of the guardians. *Sage possibly is a hybrid (vampire-guardian), but unlike Klaus, Sage is not a pure-blood being. *The devil is mentioned by Klaus, but not stable which was the "pact" they made (not to mention whether Klaus and the Old Ones were transformed by the fallen angel or if they were pure-blood vampires long before they met) **Possibly, the pact was that Klaus would give souls to the fallen angel, in return, the devil would avoid the intervention of the guardians (This would explain why the guardians turned to Elena, and so defeat Klaus.) **It is confirmed that the pact between Klaus and the Devil was after the birth of Sage, it is clear that Klaus was not created by the fallen angel. The Old Ones are from the Bronze Age (4500-3200 BC). *Sage's mother is a character based off the mythological character: Lilith (She was human, and was loyal to her partner, but was seduced by the devil, and she was condemned to hell). *Perhaps Sage's father has never created the Old Ones, as they constantly refer to them as pure-blood beings. *Sage's age is a mystery, but the reference to the nationality of his mother, he could that is at least the Iron Age, origin to the country of France. Category:Novel Characters Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters